La magnifique histoire d'amour de lily evans
by MarisaVrodak
Summary: Une certaine Jeune fille rousse se mourrait d'amour pour un Maraudeur... Jusque là tout va bien, mais tout se complique quand elle découvr sa vraie nature...


Bon, alors c'est très brouillon mais je pense que l'idée générale devrait vous plaire...  
>Bonne lecture!<p>

Lily Evans avait un sérieux problème. Ou plus exactement toute une série d'énormes problèmes.

Elle était amoureuse, et elle se désespérait : jamais il ne voudrait d'elle.

Il lui avait fait pourtant comprendre tant de fois, combien elle lui était chère. Et cela de manière plus ou moins subtile, mais à chaque fois Lily lui avait jeté un regard dédaigneux, quant elle ne le houspillait pas, lui et ses amis.

C'était trop tard, elle en avait bien conscience. La rentrée des classes en 7ème année avait été désastreuse : il la snobait complètement ! Alors qu'elle avait mis un top moulant ! Aussi Lily décida de recourir à un philtre d'amour.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Déjà, il s'intéressait à une petite blonde de Poufsoufle, laide d'ailleurs, et Lily ne pouvait se résoudre à briser un ménage.

Mais, au contraire caser un beau brun avec un jolie rousse, tous deux Griffondors, cela relevait presque d'un acte de charité. Oui, décidément, elle était une sainte.

Un dimanche matin d'octobre, Lily se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Le petit déjeuner lui semblait un moment idéal. En effet son cher et tendre ne cessait de s'empiffrer-surtout de tarte à la mélasse, il ne remarquerait pas que quelqu'un lui verse une potion dans son jus de citrouille !

Et sans doute, elle s'y serait mise le lendemain matin, si le soir même, lors de la pleine lune, elle n'avait assisté à une scène très étrange de sa fenêtre. Un chien, un loup, un cerf, et une petite chose qui semblait être un rat.

Lily sentit une bonne centaine d'informations affluer à son cerveau, des infos venant principalement de ses cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Et elle comprit.

Le loup, à n'en pas douter était un loup garou, cela se voyait à la forme de son museau et de son corps, beaucoup trop allongée. Quant à ses poils, il rappelait la couleur de cheveux de Rémus Lupin, un autre élève de Griffondor qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. De plus, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il était malade au moins une fois par mois, cela ne laissait donc plus de place au doute.

Quant aux autres animaux, ce n'était pas difficile de trouver leur identité. Le cerf pour Potter, le chien pour Black et le rat pour Pettigrew.

Sous le choc, Lily ne put s'endormir qu'à six heures et quarante minutes et ne put donc que profiter de quelques minutes de sommeil.

Cela lui semblait mal d'être amoureuse d'un Animagus. De un, il n'était pas déclaré, c'était illégal, et de deux ne ressemblait pas un peu à de la zoophilie ?

Cependant, il avait fait cela pour Remus, et c'était beau de voir une si belle amitié entre ces quatre garçons. De plus, cela prouvait cela prouvait la grande compétence en magie de l'élu de son cœur.

Le jeudi suivant, Lily lui fit donc boire du philtre, et trois jours plus tard, ils sortaient ensemble.

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas besoin de lui en faire boire régulièrement : il l'aimait donc réellement !

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
>Un an plus tard, il lui fit sa demande en mariage. Elle accepta, toute heureuse, et le mariage fut fixé pour janvier.<p>

Ce fut une journée magnifique, la musique était bonne, la robe de Lily était superbe et Sirius servait de témoin.

Cependant, il y avait une ombre à ce magnifique tableau, Pétunia avait refusé de venir, en utilisant un prétexte idiot. C'était sa seule famille, leurs parents étant morts d'une crise de foie collective, et Lily comptait beaucoup sur sa présence.

Son fiancé fut parfait, il la réconforta, l'embrassa fougueusement et fut charmant avec tous les invités. Il y eut une attaque de mangemorts, mais rien de sérieux, et tout le monde se regroupa sous le chapiteau pour faire une dernière danse.

Lily et son mari dansaient tout doucement. En cette minute, elle le trouvait parfait. Sexy avec son corps musclé par les entrainements des aurors, et encore gamin avec son épi sur le coté. Il était peut-être un peu petit, mais Lily avait toujours aimé dominer.

La nuit de noce quant à elle fut parfaite, pleine de bestialité, et le lendemain ils s'en furent pour les Caraïbes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
>Encore une année plus tard on pouvait voir sur la table du salon d'une maison à Godrics Hollow le faire-part suivant:<p>

Mr and Mrs P. ont l'honneur de vous annoncer la naissance  
>d'un petit Harry né le 31 juillet 1980.<br>Il mesure 52 cm et pèse 3kg900  
>Il est très mignon, adore sourire et a les yeux de sa maman !<p>

Et, en regardant attentivement, on apercevait aussi une lettre qui ne tarderait pas à être envoyé par hibou postal.

Chers vous trois,  
>Je suis vraiment content pour vous, Harry a l'air d'être un sacré petit gaillard. Je crois qu'il sera digne des Maraudeurs. Sinon, est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui sera le parrain ?<br>En tout cas moi, je postule.  
>Portez-vous bien et embrassez votre petit bout de chou pour moi,<br>James Potter

Alors, ça vous a plut ?


End file.
